Everybody's Got Somebody
by Ryn Serenity
Summary: Set several years after Season 1. Jeremie's finally managed to materialize Aelita, but she falls for Yumi! Jeremie is hearbroken until he discovers another person trapped in Lyoko! Contains slash. Rated to be safe. R&R please!
1. Sleepless Nights

Hello, everyone! Galen Archer here, starting yet another fic that I'll never finish! YAY! Anyway, this is my first Code:Lyoko fanfic, so... um... yeah...  
  
Jeremie: Why do you have to torture us so much?  
  
Me: Because I'm related to Xana, Jeremie...  
  
Jeremie: That's not a good reason! :(  
  
Me: :) Anyway... Aelita, would you do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Aelita: Sure. Galen doesn't own Code:Lyoko. If she did, then they would not be showing it on Cartoon Network.  
  
Me: Thank you, Aelita. Now, on to the warnings and story!  
  
WARNINGS: This story contains Shounen-ai and Shoujo-ai, meaning boyXboy and girlXgirl relationships. If you don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read this. It's as simple as that! The pairings are:  
  
Odd/Ulrich, Yumi/Aelita, and Jeremie/OC  
  
Now, on to the story!

* * *

It was late at night. The sky was a clear starless black. Most of the students at Kadic Middle School were asleep, except for Jeremie. Stifiling a yawn, he typed a few more characters, and hit 'enter'. Instantly, rows upon rows of numbers appeared on the screen, followed by a digital outline of himself. He grinned.  
  
"_Now for the fun part_." Jeremie was creating a Lyoko file for himself. After Aelita had been virtualized, she had told him that as she was leaving, she felt another presence in Lyoko that wasn't Xana, and Jeremie was determined to find out what that presence was. He streached his arms over his head, and looked at the screen, ready to create his Lyoko identity. But no ideas came.  
  
"Maybe a walk will help," he thought. He stood up and streached, and walked down the hall to Odd and Ulrich's room, to see if they were awake.  
  
Upon reaching their room, Jeremie knocked softly, not wanting to wake them up if they were asleep. Inside the room, Jeremie heard some rustling, and the sound of footsteps. The door opened, and two very dishevled boys appeared. Odd had both of his shirts on backwards, and Ulrich's hair was very tousled. Odd also had a trace of something white on his lips.  
  
"What were the two of you doing?" Jeremie asked, trying very hard to keep a straight face. He knew exactly what the two of them had been doing. He just wanted to see if they would admit it to him.  
  
"Nothing..." Odd answered, not looking very sure of his answer. Jeremie smirked.  
  
"Oh, really?" he said, pointing to the substance on Odd's lips. Both boys blushed a deep red, and Odd wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
"Ok, fine. We were doing something. You won't tell anyone, will you?"  
  
"Of course not, you idiot." Jeremie replied. Odd grinned, and Ulrich leaned against the door.  
  
"So, Jeremie. What brings you to our dorm so late at night?"

* * *

That's all I've got for the first chapter. I might add more later, or just type chapter two. Anyway, review please! If I get any flames, I'll hunt you down and send Xana after you!  
  
Jeremie: she will, too! :( Look what she did to my laptop! holds up broken laptop  
  
Odd: Jeremie, that was you. It fell off your desk, remember?  
  
Jeremie: Oh, yeah... blushes sorry, Galen.  
  
Me: No worries, Jeremie. Anyway, until next time, bye-bye! 


	2. Confessions

Hi, everyone! Here's the next chapter of "Everybody's Got Somebody"! Yay! Thank you for your kind reviews. They really are my inspiration.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code:Lyoko. sniff sniff sob  
  
WARNINGS: Same as first chapter. Shounen and Shoujo-ai, and possible citrus ahead. If you don't like it, then why are you reading chapter two?

* * *

Ishiyama Residence- Evening  
  
Yumi set a pile of folded clothes on the counter of the sink, and ran some water for a bath. The sound of running water accompanied her faint singing as she pulled her clothes off:  
  
Here we are, going far to save all that we love.  
  
If we give all we've got, we will make it through- (A/N: Heh. Code:Lyoko theme song. Couldn't resist.)  
  
When the water was ready, Yumi stepped into the tub, breathing an almost inaudible sigh as she submerged herself in the steaming water. Taking a deep breath, she plunged beneith the surface, surfacing a few moments later to see Aelita standing in the bathroom.  
  
"Aelita, is there something wrong?" Yumi asked, careful to keep herself under the water. She wasn't shy about her body, but she didn't like to show it off either.  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. It's kind of important."  
  
"Sure. Just let me put something on. Then we can go talk in my room, so we have privacy." Aelita covered her eyes, and Yumi got out, dried herself off, and put on her pajamas.  
  
"OK, Aelita. Let's go."

* * *

Yumi's Room

* * *

Aelita sat cross-legged on Yumi's bed, and after she had closed the door, Yumi joined her.  
  
"Alright, Aelita. What's the matter?" Aelita fidgeted a bit, before answering, "I get this odd feeling whenever I'm around a certain person, and I don't know what it is." Aelita was still pretty new to this world, meaning she was still new to all of the emotions a person could feel.  
  
"OK. Why don't you describe it for me?"  
  
"Well, when I'm around this person, I get kind of weak in the knees, and my heart starts beating faster, and... and sometimes I can't think of what to say to them." Aelita looked at Yumi, and her eyes were wide.  
  
"Yumi, is there something wrong with me?!" she asked, terror evident in her voice. Yumi laughed, a rare thing for her.  
  
"Aelita, nothing's wrong with you! That emotion you're experiencing around that person is love! Now, tell me, who's the lucky person?" Aelita looked even more nervous, and her cheeks turned pale pink.  
  
"It's you, Yumi. I... I love you."

* * *

HAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFIE! Does Yumi feel the same way? What will happen to poor Jeremie? Will I ever get the courage to write a lemon? Stay tuned for another chapter! R&R please! 


	3. New Love and Heartbreaks

YAY! CHAPTER 3! Sorry it took longer than the others. I'm trying. I really am...

Odd: (pops up) Are you SUUUUUUUURE?

Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Where did you come from? (clutches chest) You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!

Jeremie: Ermmmm.... he found your Starbursts...

Me: Oh, Ra, we're all doomed... Anyway, before Odd destroys us all on his sugar rampage, here's Yumi(the only sane one... I think) with the disclaimer!

Yumi: (clears throat) Galen Archer does not own Code:Lyoko. And she never will. Thank you. (thinks) WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT SANE?!

Me: (avoids her question) That was lovely, Yumi. Thank you. I don't need to put the warnings up, since this is chapter three, and you should know better by now... ON WITH THE FICCIE! (charges off to get more Starbursts since Odd ate them all)

* * *

For a moment, Yumi was at a loss for words. Ever since Aelita came to Earth, she had found her affections for the pink-haired girl growing. Oh, sure, she still cared for Ulrich, just not in a romantic sort of way.

Shaking herself out of her train of thought, she saw that Aelita was still staring at her, her dark brown eyes brimming with tears. She got up off of Yumi's bed.

"It's obvious that you don't feel the same way. I apologize if this has caused any awkwardness. I'll go back to my room now..." she turned around and started to leave. Yumi stood up.

"Aelita, wait! I..." she called, but she couldn't find the words to finish her sentence. Aelita turned around, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Yes...?" Before she realized what was happining, Aelita found herself pinned up against the wall, with Yumi kissing her deeply. Aelita let out a soft moan, sliding her hands around Yumi's neck, bringing her closer. Yumi ran her tongue over Aelita's bottom lip, asking for what she knew she would get. A small moan escaped her throat as she felt Aelita open her mouth against hers. The two continued to kiss until they both realized one important thing was missing: air. The two of them parted, panting, and Yumi leaned her forehead against Aelita's.

"I don't think the wall's very comfortable. How about we move somewhere else?" she said, gesturing to her bed. Aelita nodded, and the two of them moved to the bed, catching each other's lips in a passionate kiss before the reached the sheets. Breaking away from Yumi's lips, Aelita trailed kisses down Yumi's neck, while slipping the straps of her tanktop off. (A/N: She's in her PJ's, remember?) Yumi gasped, and a low moan escaped her lips. Aelita pulled back.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You did nothing wrong. Just... unexpected. Like so..." Yumi tangled her fingers in Aelita's short pink hair, pulling the younger girl down to capture her lips in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

Outside Yumi's House

Jeremie knocked on the door of Yumi's house, nervously fidgeting with his glasses.

"_This is it. I'm going to tell her. I'm finally going to tell Aelita how I feel_." he thought. Just then, the door opened.

"Hello, Jeremie. Do you want to see Yumi?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked. (A/N: I don't know her name. Gomen.)

"...yes." Jeremie replied.

"She's upstairs in her room. I trust that you know where that is?" Jeremie nodded, and walked up the stairs, opening the door to Yumi's room.

Back in Yumi's Room

"AELITA! YUMI!" The two girls looked up to see a very shocked Jeremie standing in the doorway, a light blush creeping across his cheeks. He stood there for a moment more, then fled the room before either girl could say anything.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter finished! Now, I need to go to sleep. So tired... I have play rehearsal for like, **_all_** of tomorrow. G'night everyone!

All the Code:Lyoko characters in the room (except for Odd who is duct-taped to the ceiling): GOODNIGHT!

Yumi: R&R! I want to finish what I started!


End file.
